


The Mistaken

by whiteleander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, a little bit of a cursing, at least i couldnt miss including that famous line of Loki's from the Avengers, humor i hope because I laughed at my jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot I made for the prompt <a href="http://loki-imagine.tumblr.com/post/70809945209/oh-for-f-someone-needs-to-write-a-fic-of-that-one"><em>"Loki falling for a girl who ends up liking Thor"</em></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit angsty and I had my Loki feels while writing, but I really love it. ~~Actually I was playing with the idea of doing sequels because I'm a sucker for happy endings after all, and I just wanna cuddle sadLoki all day~~. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Ps: I tagged as Implied/Referenced Character Death for safety, but I don't like killing off characters, so it's nothing brutal (in my opinion), it's just mentioned.

* * *

 

Stars at daylight. I did see the midnight sun once and it felt like being in a whole different planet though I was only in Sweden. Actually, I never wondered what other existences can be out there, I only got lost in the beauty of the sky and it didn't matter if it was day or night... but now, standing on a complete alien ground, staring at a complete alien landscape made me feel very small, very ignorant and, oh yes, it was honestly ridiculous as well because who wouldn't feel a bit inferior when being the only simple mortal in the land of gods, Asgard? I was living here for three months now but I knew I could never get used to this foreign world, I was just an outsider, no matter what, so I never really bothered myself pretending to be else.

Provincial clothes were truly beautiful here, I admitted it on the first day I arrived, but wearing one never suited me, I felt uncomfortable and after that one and only occasion I never made it happen again. I thought being the strange one on Earth utterly sucked, but this changed as I walked among these perfect-looking people in my primitive earthly clothing. Asgardians didn't really make the effort of dealing with me, they simply tolerated my presence, so I thought why should I play their games, why should I pretend to be someone I'm clearly not, someone like Jane.

I sighed a bit worried of the thought of my recently died sister.

Jane Foster was the first human brought to Asgard in a long time, she wasn't only a chatty scientist with unlimited curiosity, she wasn't only Thor Odinson, the soon-to-be king warrior's love, she also was a friend, people loved her here, and this love and truthful respect never faded even after she passed away.

Jane brought me to Asgard, breaking the rules to save my life because I had a very rare disease that couldn't be cured on Earth, and now I was here, almost recovered, while she was dead.

Some part of me couldn't believe it and I felt angry, I had guilt.

I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to clear my mind. I looked at the white, yet untouched canvas, various brushes in my hands but I couldn't draw a line, something was wrong with me.

"Need some help?"

A voice so kashmir sounded from behind. I didn't get scared though it was rather unexpected. My visitor did not wait for my answer, I nearly blinked once, and he already stood next to me.

Forgetting all my sorrows I got soothed but I became a little excited why did Loki, brother of Thor come to me.

I heard of his mischievous nature and what other threats he caused, I knew he was dangerous but I never really feared him and I thought I knew why; because beside all his evil actions he appeared to be quite charming even though he wasn't my type, he was truly mesmerizing and his voice were somehow different, somehow silky than other people’s. Directly looking at him now, he seemed like a very wonderful snake who seduces you into an embrace before killing.

"Can you?" I tilted my head towards the canvas, a bit sceptical, but Loki just grinned at me.

"Anna Foster, you would be surprised seeing all my abilities."

Loki grabbed the charcoal pencil and started drawing. I stepped closer, wrinkling my eyebrows as I tried to figure out what he was doing, but his harsh and violent lines just didn't make any sense for me.

"Asgardian art I guess..."

Loki's smile grew.

"It is a puzzle, Anna Foster. Can you solve it?"

Well, I wasn't that specific. There were actually three types of how the people of Asgard treated me. It was Thor who swore to protect me at any cost after he failed saving Jane. Other Asgardians behaved very kindly but at the same time mean, and there was Loki. He happened to talk to me very rarely but always came to me flattering, using sweet words and smiling really amused.

Troublemaker or not, the way he treated me felt kind of refreshing somehow.

"Puzzle? Rather looks like a—"

Couldn't finish my sentence because Loki silently held my right forefinger, guiding it through some lines.

"These are directions, see?" He reminded me of a mysterious magician with his slow motions, then he clearly pointed in the distance of the mountains. "Let's go for a walk."

I got very confused seeing him inviting me, because his kindness was a bit frightening – I always loved horror movies and felt the same thrill now, even though I actually had no idea what to do, but Loki did have a lot to say.

"What? Aren't you bored without your great guard Thor, who left you behind? It is very dangerous to be the only mortal in Asgard."

Loki appeared to be an annoyingly impressive performer, he could get mostly everyone with his skills, but I thought I could see through him, plus Thor warned me, and I just didn't want to let him making me afraid.

"I'm well aware of this world's dangers." I replied, hinting him. "But you would wonder what I'm also capable of."

Some kind of admiration radiated from his vibrant eyes, it made me proud but also shivering.

"Anna Foster, aren't you scared of me?"

"I'd be a fool not to."

Loki seemed to be really surprised when I slipped my hand in his, agreeing with a little trip, but he also looked so satisfied that he got me. At least, I made him feel that way.

Honestly, I had some ideas what he wanted from me.

Before he went away, I was given an ancient pendant by Thor, which worked as a portal but only between Asgard and Earth. He wanted me to have some protection, just in case, so I could go to Earth and would be safe when he's not around. I thought Loki might not be aware of this pendant's actual one-way teleportation and he wanted some backdoor travelling in the Nine Realms. I could take care of myself, so I just went walking with him, hoping a little that I can discover his plans and gain Asgardians respect that I'm not only a useless little rag here.

And on the other hand, Loki was right. I got nothing to do, I was craving for something to happen, something adventurous. I knew well that life's such short, it can end in any moment, and I didn't want to spend the rest of it in a shiny room. At least not alone.

"Here we are."

I was so deep in my thoughts I lost the track and had no idea where are we or how did we get here, and we certainly walked all our way in silence. All I could see was ground and rock but when I raised my head I got struck by the surroundings.

"Whoa..."

Seriously, that one reaction was all I could manage to say, I was so fascinated with the view. We stood basically at the edge of Asgard where the water falls down to absolutely nowhere. It looked so inconceivable and impossible, and with the stars all around it were just beyond words.

"It is my favourite place."

I heard Loki's voice but I didn't really care about him. I got very enchanted but my thoughts were racing through my upset mind. I thought of Jane, whether she had the chance seeing this amazing panorama, and I wondered what did Thor show her. I wanted to see, to know even more.

Like a child.

"Where's Earth?" I murmured really excited that I can see my home from a very another angle and I missed my family a little. I had no-one left after Jane died.

A few minutes went by without Loki answering a thing, so I turned around to look at him but I wish I did not.

His pale face was still like a sculpture, but I could feel his rage beneath. His eyes shone like emeralds, they were filled with so many emotions that it made me feel extremely uncomfortable and I had to look away. I gazed at the stars again but I couldn't regain the previous joy. I was shaking.

"Missing my brother so terribly?"

I was unable to say anything, my guilt built up in me again. I was trembling, my eyes went teary.

"I should've known... Everyone wants Thor, everyone admires that reckless bastard."

"It's not..."

"DON'T YOU DARE LYING INTO MY FACE!"

His yells echoed around this lorn place, there were just the two of us here, and even though I had that pendant, I got really terrified. My chest sore and I thought it was because of the fright.

"You have madly fall for your dead sister's love, you adore him, craving for his affection even he has left you here with me!"

The tension was unbearable but I managed to formulate the things that were wandering in my head. I embraced the fear and it gave me a little bravery.

"That's not the case, Loki. Thor went back to Earth to deal with all the troubles you caused. He and The Avengers are boldly fighting against something you brought first to New York while you're just walking around here in arrogance like nothing has happened."

"Oh... So you despise me? I bet you do even hate this monster you're seeing, don't you?"

"Don't twist my words." I sounded surprisingly calm.

"Well, I think I should twist my dagger in your chest then."

He walked to me slowly, each one of his steps made an unbearable impact on my eardrums. I couldn't move to run away, nor to touch the pendant, I got paralysed. I only saw him getting closer and closer, his violent glance hypnotized me.

"Is it not what you would expect from me, Anna Foster?" He stood right in front of me, I could feel his warm breath. He didn't make a move, was just staring at me, and I got anxious why he hasn’t killed me already. I thought he was just playing games. "Thor did make a huge influence on you, didn't he?"

"You have your reputation on both of these worlds, I didn't really need to have a single word from anyone."

I always wondered secretly how could he do all those things. He was just a man, a neglected second son, I knew that, but I never really understood why was it pleasant to him making innocent people suffer.

I wondered what could he do to me now.

"Wow... It is truly fascinating how well educated you are in me. But for you to know Loki Laufeyson so much, weren't a bit strange all those little idiotic gifts I arranged for you?!"

"What?" I asked immediate, all confused. "What gifts, we barely were in touch all these days. I don't even think we talked twice."

"It is true. Because you were all around Thor." He spat, looking down on me with disgust, then a sudden smirk appeared on his face as he realised. "Ah, I know now... You thought so dreamy that all your favoured Midgardian tools, all the lovely things in your room came from my very romantic brother... Look at you, so miserable!"

At first, he took my breath away as he led me to think that I was just a fool; I nearly believed him but everything became crystal clear then, it cracked me up.

“What are you laughing at now?” Loki asked, distracted. My confidence and bravery started to return.

“Almost fooled me, God of Mischief.” I smirked, being amused by my own stupidity.

Loki stared at me, looking so confused, my heart pounded very fast and I constantly had to remind myself that he was just a very talented actor.

"Guessed you wanted this," I showed him the magical pendant. "But I never thought you would make such scene about it. So yeah, I am miserable, but so are you!"

My voice was rather emotional though it didn't falter which I was really happy for. Loki didn't react anything, just looked at me with his unreadable facial expression. The silence nearly killed me, it was unbearable.

I thought I would faint when he finally started to speak.

"I assumed you were clever but you must really be an idiot, Anna." His voice sounded calm, like a teacher, I even got slightly embarrassed, but his swanky grin also made me upset. "I don't need your ridiculous pendant... I have my ways out of Asgard, always had, even before you were born, you mewling quim!"

I should have been aroused and really angry because of his egoistic scolding, but I was not. Irrationally, I became a bit depressed, I felt sorry. My mind shouted I shouldn't believe a single word of his, but my heart beat an uncomfortably different melody.

"So, I think I should apologise..." I hid the pendant beneath my shirt. Loki was just staring at me, he made me blush, and I wished I was somewhere else, far away from him. I knew I couldn't take this anymore without crying.

And then, Loki put back his mischievous smile on his face, giving me a little heart attack.

"No, you should not. Because I either won't say sorry for what  I'm about to do."

“What are you up to?” I feared so much I was ready to cry out, but couldn't even open my mouth as Loki grabbed me violently, dragging me towards the abyss. I got shocked, I could not scream.

"So you are so well aware of every detail of my life..." He looked right in my eyes, merciless. "Anna Foster, have you ever wondered what real suffer looks like? I surely can show you."

And he pushed me. I had no air, I had nothing to hold on, I was just falling and falling deep in the darkness. All I could see was Loki's green-blue eyes, teary and a bit red because of his emotions overflowing.

 

I realised I was screaming. Everything was dark around me when I woke up, but it didn't really look like hell fortunately, it was kind of... familiar, kind of earthy.

I sat up on a bed quickly, breathing heavily and sweating. A few moments later I calmed down a bit and started moving slowly because I feared what other creatures can be around, though I kept telling myself that no one could be here with me because I was so loud I should've been eaten or killed already. My hands were shaky as I reached out, but finally found the button of the lamp.

Sharp light filled the room, it was my room but not in Asgard, I seemed to be at home on Earth.

"Was I just dreaming?" I muttered, then lied down on my big and comfy bed. My mind was dizzy, noisy like a train.

I was staring at the white ceiling and tried to figure out the pictures rapidly flipping through my head.

Different worlds, travelling through wormholes, gods, science and magic... Betrayal.

I remembered everything.

Pale stars at daylight. Bold, unrealistic objects in the sky at nights. Warm wind kissing my skin. Fine silk...

Everything looked different now, like I was seeing through them from a way another angle.

Saw myself smiling at beautiful flowers which I've never seen before. Found my sketchbook on the desk the other day, and I felt that bliss. I got lost in the library, losing my sense of time among wonderful books. I saw myself happy, the enormous joy teared my chest indeed, I felt the blood rushing through my veins and my heart beating faster as a mischievous shadow crossed my way.

It seemed like I was truly awakening from a dream, my head cleansed and everything was so perspicuous.

It was always _him_.

Tried not to, but I also rewatched my very last minutes on Asgard. I saw myself stupid, childish, and seeing Loki getting deeper and deeper in his endless sorrow made my heart honestly broken.

I knew I still had the pendant, I could feel it burning my skin but I was very aware it didn't work.

Thor lied to me about it, I knew he did it only for my sake because he wanted me to feel actually safe and not just be it.

But the one and only safety for me was lost now forever.

Didn't know how much time passed by as I was mourning silently, I heard my door opening but didn't make any move. I knew it won't be the ones I truly love.

"Anna... Are you okay?"

Seeing Thor didn't make me angry, I was angry with only one person, and it was me.

"I came to bring you back to Asgard, you don't need to be worried, everything will be alright."

"No..." I only could say, which made Thor really wondering.

"No? You don't wanna come? Look, Loki has been captured, he will not do any harm to you again, I swear."

My mouth curled into a smile, the same that always appeared on Loki's face.

"Nothing will ever be alright. I've been in a mistake... always recognising the real things at last. It's too late now, Thor. It's just too late."

 

 


End file.
